1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker device that outputs sound by vibrating a diaphragm which is connected to a voice coil by mutual action between a magnetic field generated in a magnetic circuit and an audio signal current that flows through the voice coil.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, an angular and thin-shaped speaker device has been proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 58-48194). This speaker device is configured so that a flat drive plate (voice coil unit) formed of a voice coil is disposed within a magnetic gap formed by two magnets, and one end portion of the drive plate is attached to the back face of the flat diaphragm. The other end portion of the drive plate is elastically supported by a supporting member so that the drive plate can vibrate within the magnetic gap in a direction parallel to the face thereof. With such a configuration, the drive plate vibrates in a direction parallel to the face thereof by mutual action between the audio signals supplied to the voice coil and the magnetic flux that cuts across the magnetic gap, and sound is output corresponding to the audio signals by the flat diaphragm, to which the vibrating drive plate is attached.
However, with the above-described current speaker device, one end portion of the drive plate (voice coil unit) is attached to the flat diaphragm and the opposite end portion of the drive plate is elastically supported by a supporting member, whereby obtaining amplitude by the drive plate (voice coil unit) in the direction parallel to the face thereof is difficult. Therefore, obtaining a loud audio output is difficult.
The present invention takes this situation into account, and provides a speaker device wherein the voice coil unit can vibrate with a greater amplitude.